keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Kariri
Kariri (カリリ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. She is an Assassin (刺客,'' Shikaku '') of the Riroro Corps. Zomomo Platoon Character She is an Assassin in the Reconnaissance branch of the Riroro corps; the Zomomo platoon. Despite her dark outward appearance she is a trickster, and rarely takes anything but her job seriously. She is a friendly, childish, naive, caring, clumsy, earnest, and mischievous person. Kariri is a music junkie and loves to listen to it whenever she has a minute to herself. She mostly listens to pekopenian music and owns an ipod. She also enjoys drawing, but is not very talented so she doesn't do it often. Her pet peeve is being called a 'Ninja Assassin'. She dislikes the ninja's sense of secrecy and is very open with the people she knows, in all but one aspect. She rarely talks about her family or her past to anyone. Kariri has a large sniper rifle, which is very effective on missions, but not so stealthy. It has a lazer attachment made by her friend Sheruru, and it is mostly used when she has to get close to a victim. She is a very accomplished sniper and has been known to fatally hit targets from up to a block away. Unbeknownst to most of those who aren't her very close friends, she and her whole group (the Riroro corps) are from an alternate universe, sent by another Keron military to oversee operations in their current one. In the universe they are from the Keroro platoon was disbanded (although Kariri and Miruru2 kept contact with some of them) and the Garuru platoon and Riroro corps were sent in to fix the problem. Pekopen in their universe was successfully invaded and now belongs to Keron. Riroro and his clan are having a much harder time in their current universe, due to the presence of many other Keronians and not having the help of the Garuru platoon (who in this universe has a grudge on the Zomomo platoon because Kariri magnificently out-did Garuru in a refresher course for snipers) They all live in a huge tree base consisting of over 100 lodging rooms and many common rooms, kitchens, and two hospital areas. Statistics Kariri is very resistant to disease, and has never been sick enough to be hospitalized (although, her injuries get her in there plenty), but due to her blood line she has a split personality and a quick temper. She gets hurt easily and heals slowly, but being a skilled assassin this is not such a problem. Although her personality is childish, she is very smart and quick witted with jokes or any type of strategy. She is incredibly determined and never gives up, especially in dire straits which gives her an advantage in some aspects. Appearance She is a storm cloud gray Keronjin girl with bright strawberry daquri pink eyes. Her hat is light merlot purple with black 'V' stripes on it. She wears short, fingerless gloves and black, above the knee boots with a 'V' notch in the front of them. Kari has two belts, a red one across her hips and a black one across her chest that overlaps the red one. She still has her tadpole tail and marks and her eyes are slightly slanted. her symbol is a pair of light gray wings. History When she was thirteen her parents died in a car crash and she was left with her three siblings, Kororo, Gorere and Nemama. On a walk through her neighborhood she was jumped by a group of rapists and was rescued by Giroro, who's he later found she attended school with. She made friends with Kururu, Sheruru, Dororo and Keroro at school, becoming especially close to Sheruru and Giroro. Later that same year Gorere and Nemama's elementary school was bombed; neither of them survived, but neither did their attackers. Kariri's so called black side was born the day her younger siblings died. She used her power to literally rip the bodies of a team of vipers apart. She found that her skin can change color slightly with her mood, and on that day it was a pure black. When Kariri enlisted in the army as an assassin she was rejected, being she was a girl. She had to cut her what used to be long hair and disguised herself as a boy. Giroro gave her his old belt to help with the disguise, but it was too big for her and ended up laying at her hips. Right before she was transferred over to her current universe she received another belt from him, to remember her old life by, this time a black one which fit quite well. She lost her memory when she transferred over though and had to start a new life, as did the rest of her group. Childhood Her parents and two younger siblings died when she was thirteen. It is unknown how her life was before that, being this is all of her family she can remember other than her big brother Kororo, who still lives on Keron. She was very close to the Keroro platoon as a child, but has grown more apart form them. Abilities Kamikaze- Kariri can control the air using an ability she inherited from her grandmother. She does not need a wing pack to fly, and she can send shock waves of air by clapping her hands or snapping her fingers/ palm. simply by moving her hands she can move the air like clay and cause it to do just about anything she wants. She can 'Air walk' with other people by holding their hand, but they will fall if they let go or if she drops them, so it is a dangerous stunt. Strengths Her abilities and intelligence give her quite a leg up, as does her sense of trickery and talent for deceiving people. She is incredibly curious, which completely diminishes any squeamish-ness she has about things. Weakness Both her black, or mean side and her white, or mope mode side can hinder her greatly. She is often very hurt when the mention of her parent comes up. She is also very trusting and easily led astray. She is not afraid to die, and this leads to her pushing herself over her limit too often She can be very distant to people she knows not to trust, and sometimes to those she should Relationships Doruru: She is currently dating him, they fight a lot, but make up quickly. Kari is constantly trying to convince him not to hate Giroro, but to no avail. She rarely lets him come with her on missions anymore, after he got badly hurt the first time they met when he tried to help her out. Regardless, he usually follows her and shows up just when she needs help. He has a room in the Riroro corps base, but he doesn't stay there unless he's visiting for a while. Atlanta: One of Kariri's best friends, she was one of the first new people she met after transferring universes. Kariri has a bad habit of visiting her while she's working on a patient and inquiring about said patient to no end. Sheruru: Another one of her best friends, Kari has known Sheruru since she was 13. Technically related, but very distantly. Keroro: Kariri gets a lot of enjoyment out of torturing him, but she still considers him a friend. Tamama: Split personality buddies. 'nuff said. Giroro: She is not as close with the Giroro in this universe as she was with the one in her old universe, but they are still good friends. Kururu: She is not so fond of Kururu, but since they are technically related she has to count him as a friend. She admires his technology skills quite a bit. Dororo: Kari is even worse with forgetting about Dororo than Keroro, and gets chastised for this by Atlanta quite a bit. Dark Keroro: He too, has a room at the Riroro base, but he doesn't live there. Pretty much only visits when he needs Doruru to go back to their planet quickly. He's not Kari's favorite person, but she still makes an effort to be his friend. Miruru: Actually stays in her room at the base most of the time, she has her own lab there. She and Kari are good friends, since Miruru doesn't like being surrounded by men all the time she takes refuge at the Riroro base. Shivava: Like the rest of the Dai Keroro platoon he has a room in the Riroro corps base, but he doesn't live there. This is mostly because Doruru kicks him out whenever he tries to come. Kariri has become decent friends with him, since he visits Pekopon a lot. Future It has finally gotten to the point where The Keron and Pekopen people can traverse together without worry, and she lives in much larger tree base now with her Husband Doruru and her four kids, three boys: Dekiki, Karuru, and Dokiki and a daughter, Doriri. She is a frequent visitor to the Niji Platoon base and is quite familiar with its inhabitants. Calling Kariri See also *Riroro Corps External links Deviantart Owner Page Category:Keronians Category:Characters